


Tango to Kalicia

by TeamSharma



Category: The Good Wife (TV)
Genre: F/F, TGW Ficathon Prompt, music video, vid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-01
Updated: 2013-08-01
Packaged: 2017-12-22 02:56:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/908076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeamSharma/pseuds/TeamSharma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Dance They Do.</p><p>This clip was created for Sweetjamielee's "Plan B" Summer 2013 TGW Ficathon.<br/>Prompt: 4 times Alicia didn't see Kalinda's devotion, and 1 time she did.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tango to Kalicia

**Author's Note:**

  * For [justlovebt](https://archiveofourown.org/users/justlovebt/gifts).



> TITLE: "Tango to Kalicia"  
> PROMPT (by justlovetb / bepatientimadoc): 4 times Alicia didn't see Kalinda's deviton and 1 time she did.  
> MEDIUM: Video (Music Video)
> 
> Since this was a canon prompt I tried something different and didn't write a fanfic story but created a video where the theme of this prompt is hidden. Alicia and Kalinda will probably never dance together on screen, but their relationship is a like a dance. The story of their relationship is as old as mankind and it could have easily happened in a Greek Drama or in medieval times (with Kalinda as a knight, of course), which is why I chose a music that is modern, yet sounds centuries old (Loreena McKennitt's "Tango to Evora"), and it's also the reason why I kept this clip as simple as possible. 
> 
> It might be that the simplicity and the length of the video (8 mins.) makes it the most boring clip I have ever created (sorry!) and I really hesitated to post this. But some very encouraging responses from the Ficathon folks (thank you!) gave me the courage to post it here on AO3. So here it is: The dance they do:


End file.
